


Not-So-Haunted Hay Ride

by casamhain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Comforting Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Holding Hands, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Scared Castiel, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casamhain/pseuds/casamhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are best friends and end up going on their university's Halloween haunted hay ride. Dean comforts a scared Castiel who ends up falling asleep on him, and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Haunted Hay Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Self-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Originally posted on tumblr: http://wiccasam.tumblr.com/post/100351291940/dean-im-not-sure-about-this-castiel-and-dean

"Dean, I’m not sure about this," Castiel and Dean bounced on the wooden boards of the rickety wagon. 

"You know it’s not actually haunted, right, Cas? Dean teased, the corners of his lips threatening to rise in a smile. "It’ll be fun." 

Dried, brown grass and old corn husks crunched beneath the squeaking wheels of the wagon. Rows of tall, healthy corn built the walls surrounding them, contrasted only by the calm stars in the dark sky above.

Every year when the leaves begin to turn shades of orange and brown, their university arranges a variety of spooky activities befitting the season—a haunted corn maze being one of them. And mainly due to Castiel’s aversion to disappointing his best friend, he allowed Dean to drag him along into one of the age-worn wagons with little protest.

Castiel whipped his head around, eyes wide, “What was that?”

"What was what?" Dean followed his gaze, finding nothing but the expected stalks of corn.

"I thought I heard something," Castiel turned his gaze to Dean, eyes now pleading.

"I’m sure it was just the wind," Dean rationalized, but Castiel’s eyebrows remained scrunched in worry. Dean hesitated for a moment, "Fine, just, come here." Dean scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him against his chest. "Better?"

"Yes, Dean, thank you."

They sat like that for a while—gently rocked by the wagon tumbling along its path, both looking up at the stars. Castiel relaxed between the sounds of the singing crickets and the steady drumming of Dean’s heart. After a while the lull of the atmosphere made Castiel’s eyelids begin to grow heavy.

—-

"Hey, Cas," Dean softly shook him awake. Castiel hummed and looked up drowsily into Dean’s bright eyes. Dean gave him a small, almost shy, smile before adding, "We survived." Castiel likes to blame the fatigue for how he didn’t have the sense to do anything but continue staring.

Maybe Dean moved first, or maybe Castiel did, but the fact remains that in that moment, their lips brushed each other’s for the first time.

—-

A full, and happy moon lit their path as they walked home that night, shoulders touching and fingers intertwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
